Fall Again
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: The end of a relationship doesn't always mean you stop loving the other person.  COMPLETE


I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote back in the 90's about a band and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters, in what I like to imagine is an alternate reality. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the orignal comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrainned due to her powers, etc. This story takes place with both Raven aka Rachel and Beast Boy aka Garfield. This story was orginally inspired by a song called "Fall Again" by Zane Williams a very talented singer/songwriter. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

"Fall Again"

As she listens to the words of his song she feels as if he is singing about her. The song reminds her of the one she loves. The singer Zane Williams is singing a song about a break up he'd been through. Rachel knows exactly how he feels. As she listens to the words of his song, all she can think about is Garfield. "Fall Again," is the title of the song Zane is singing. Fall was the last time Rachel had seen Garfield, almost a year ago. Rachel tries to think of other things, but her mind keeps returning to Garfield.

"Wasn't that an awesome song?"

Rachel looked up at her best friend Kori. "Yeah, sure."

"Are you thinking about him again?"

"It really was an awesome song Kori."

"Rachel, you have got to stop thinking about Garfield. It's over between the two of you."

"I can't stop thinking about him Kori, I love him."

"I brought you here to have fun, not to think about Garfield."

"Everything makes me think of Garfield."

"Name one."

"The song Zane just sang. That's how I feel, it was last fall when Garfield and I broke up, we haven't seen each other since."

"You really do miss him...oh, Rachel I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all those guys I tried to set you up with, last semester."

"I know you were only trying to help."

"But I must of made things worse."

"It's the thought that counts."

"Do you want to leave now?"

"No, I really do like this guy's music. Lets stay."

"Will you tell me something, Rachel?"

"What?"

"How is it that you've not seen Garfield since the two of you broke up. This isn't a very big college campus, and you both go here."

"Truthfully, I've been going out of my way to avoid him."

"What happened between the two of you? You never talked about it, maybe you should."

"Do you remember me telling you I couldn't come visit you over summer break because my sister had a baby and I had to help her take care of it because her husband was deployed overseas?"

"Yeah."

"I don't even have a sister...I had a baby."

"Is it Garfield's baby?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell him that."

"Why?"

"He's got a career waiting at his family's business once he graduates, what would people think if they found out he's an unwed father?"

"I don't think he would care what everyone thinks, he really cared for you."

"I know he did, but after what I told him..."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I didn't want to do anything that would keep him from jepordizing his future."

Kori notices Rachel is about to cry. She gives her bestfriend a hug. "Oh Rachel. I wish you would have told me before."

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"You really need to tell Garfield the baby is his."

"I know that Kori, but I'm scared. I know he's going to hate me for not telling him the truth to begin with."

Several rows behind Rachel and Kori sits Garfield and his roommate Richard. Richard can see Garfield, for once isn't paying attention to the music. "Garfield, you do know we have to write a review of this concert for class, right?"

"Huh?"

"What's up man, you've not acted like this since last fall...it's Rachel again isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you talk to her? You're obviously still in love with her."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I understand that despite whatever reason the two of you broke up, you still love her."

"Yes, I do love her."

"Then talk to her."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what happened."

"What exactly did happen? Neither of you told anyone why you broke up."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever it was-she hurt you."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to, I can tell. The question is whether or not you still love Rachel enough to forgive her."

"Forgive her?"

"At least talk to her. I've seen her-she obviously still cares for you too."

"She sure didn't act that way last year."

"I think she did-we had several classes together. What ever happened between you-it obviously broke her heart. You know she was sick too?"

"Sick?"

"Rachel had to drop out last semester."

"That wasn't because she was sick."

"I think you would be suprised."

"All right I'll talk to her."

"You'll have your chance to talk to Rachel after this concert is over."

"What do you mean?"

Points several rows down. "She's right down there with Kori."

Garfield looks three rows down and sees Rachel. He stares at her. He can't help, but think how much he's missed running his finger's through her hair...how much he's missed hearing her laugh...how much he's missed seeing her smile.

"Garfield, you can stop drooling now, people are starting to notice."

"I love her."

"Umm, Garfield you are paying attention to the concert so you can write your report right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"That's what I thought. Do you want me to get Rachel's attention for you?"

"Not now."

"I meant after the concert. We have the same science class, I could ask her about the homework, then you could come up and you know tell her you still love her, but wait until I'm gone, cause you're a pitiful sap when you're around her."

"Gee, thanks."

"It's true man."

"Okay, but get Kori away from her, I want to talk to Rachel alone."

"Will do man, I've been looking for a reason to talk to Kori anyway."

Garfield sits back and tries to focus on the remainder of the concert. It seems like an eternity to him as he thinks about what he's going to say to Rachel. Garfield looks up when all the applause starts-he manages to join everyone else for a rousing standing ovation for the performer.

Richard makes his way down to where Rachel and Kori are. As everyone begins to file out of the auditorium. "Hey Rachel, I need to ask you what homework we have due for science class tomorrow."

"We don't have class tomorrow, or Friday."

"Oh, yeah I forgot. What's due for Monday?"

"We have a test over chapters one and two."

"Okay, thanks. Kori, would you like to go out for pizza or something?"

"I don't think I should leave Rachel."

"Go on Kori, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going home for a few hours, before I go back to the dorm."

"Well, I guess I'll join you then, Richard."

Richard glances up to see Garfield standing behind Rachel, in the row above her. "Great, thanks for reminding me about the science test, Rachel."

"You're welcome."

Kori and Richard leave the auditorium. Rachel is about to walk away before Garfield makes his presence known to her.

"Rachel."

Rachel turns around to find Garfield standing behind her. "Garfield--."

"--Rachel, please listen to me. I don't care what about what happened last fall anymore. I love you, I've never stopped loving you."

"Garfield, I love you too, bu--but there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"The baby...she's yours."

"What?"

"I've never been with anyone other than you."

"Why did tell me you had been seeing someone else when you pregnant?"

"I did it because I love you. I didn't want anything to jeopardize your future." Rachel turns and walks away, she's sure Garfield is angry with her and the last thing she wants to do is fight with him.

"Rachel, wait." Garfield catches up with Rachel. "Why would you think that--?"

"--I didn't want anyone finding out you were an unwed father. I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

Rachel starts to walk away again, but Garfield grabs her arm. "Rachel, I love you. I wish you would have told me the truth, but I still love you--I never stopped loving you and I'm not going to stop now. I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family like we should be now."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. Don't you want us to be a family?"

"Yes." Tears begin to fall from Rachel's eyes. "I'm sorry for the things I said last fall, Garfield. I'm so sorry."

Garfield pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight. "Lets forget about it okay?"

"Okay." Rachel remembers she told Kori she was going home for a few hours. "Lets go to my home."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

***

Rachel and Garfield leave the campus and go to her home which is a little over an hour away. When they arrive at her home she leads him upstairs to her room, and over to the crib beside her bed. "Garfield, this is your daughter." Rachel, carefully, picks up the sleeping baby girl and places her in Garfield's arms. "It's time the two of you get to know each other."

"What's her name?"

"Lucy."

"When was she born?"

"May 6th. She's three and a half months old."

Garfield looks from Lucy to Rachel. "Lets get married."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I think we owe it to this little angel. We can move into married student housing and keep Lucy at school with us. We only have a year of school left."

"We will have to find witnesses."

"I've got that covered, Kori and Richard."

"But what about--?"

"--I don't care what people think, I love you and Lucy, and I'm going to take care of you both. Come on lets go find Kori and Richard."

"Aren't we going to tell our parents first?"

"Not if we're going to get married today, there's not enough time. We have to find Kori and Richard, pick out rings, get a marriage license, find a judge. Come on lets go." Garfield takes Rachel's hand and leads her down the stairs.

***

When Garfield and Rachel return to her home later that evening, her parents aren't surprised to find that she and Garfield are married. They knew it would only be a matter of time until the two of them worked things out, and decided to become a family. Garfield and Rachel decide to spend their first night as husband and wife at her parent's home, with Lucy.

As she gets ready for bed, Rachel thinks about the days events. She's glad that Kori made her go to the concert. She never realized just how much she loved Garfield until she heard Zane Williams sing. His song perfectly describs her feelings after returning to classes this fall.

Garfield thinks about the song "Fall Again," as he puts Lucy to bed for the night. He's very glad he was required to attend the concert for one of his classes, if he hadn't, then he might not have made up with Rachel and he wouldn't be putting his daughter to bed right now. He has heard people say how much Logan's music affected their outlook on life, but in a way he didn't really believe a song could change a person's life, that is until he realized the song "Fall Again" has helped change his life for the better.


End file.
